


1d25 days - day 12 - Fill my Sleigh

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [12]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Decorating the Tree, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1D25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Nick watches Louis decorate the Christmas tree as he sings 'Hey Santa'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 12 - Fill my Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge on tumblr, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was the song 'Hey Santa'

Nick slid the last sausage roll from the baking tray and onto cooling rack, once again sending silent wishes that Harry got all/who he wanted for Christmas in return for making them. Louis was in the front room putting the last of the decorations on the tree, apparently they had to put a new one on each day but Nick thought it was a new rule that Louis had made up as an excuse for buying new decorations.

Picking up a bottle of prosecco and the plate of sausage rolls, Nick padded into the lounge to suggest a late night celebration of their first Christmas together. He was halted by the sight of Louis dancing around the tree in nothing but Nick’s ugliest Christmas jumper and a pair of socks designed to look like elf shoes. He only partly hoped Louis was wearing boxers underneath.

Slowly Nick placed the plate and bottle on the sideboard and refocused his attention on the wiggling figure of his boyfriend.

Louis, completely oblivious to his audience, was swinging his hips as he moved around the giant Nordic fir tree he had insisted Nick buy; he kept moving decorations from one branch to another until he was satisfied. As he stretched up to reach an ornament from a higher branch, his jumper rose and exposed his bare hip and the revelation he was naked underneath.

Nick’s breath hitched, making his presence known.

Louis swung round, smiling when he saw Nick. “Hiya babe!”

“Hey yourself.” Nick grinned back and pushed off the wall, walking over to the tree. “Look like my own lil’ elf.” He purred, hands sliding down and under the jumper.

Louis grinned back playfully, “Hey, Santa,” He started to move his hips under Nick’s hands as he sang to the CD playing, “Hey, Santa... Santa, Bring my baby home tonight.”

Nick twitched his eyebrows and backed them up to the sofa, “Hoping for a little something in your stocking?” 

“Maybe.” Louis tried for an innocent smile, pushing Nick onto the seat and straddled his lap. “I know your sleigh is full inside, But won't you stop and give my baby a ride, I'll be waiting by candlelight this Christmas.” As he sang Louis gently brushed his buttocks over Nick’s groin, smiling at the whimper Nick let out.

“Wanna ride then?” Nick growled; hands moving under the jumper and playing with Louis’ hole as Louis leaned down with his hands on Nick’s shoulders.

“Gonna fill my sleigh up?” Louis breathed against Nick’s neck, pushing down as Nick discovered he was already stretched.

Nick pressed against Louis’ prostate “You been playing without me?” 

“Like to have my presents ready to play with.” Louis panted as he undid Nick’s jeans.

“Batteries included?” Nick’s panted as Louis started to sink down until his had taken all of Nick’s cock. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips and pushed his hips upwards.

“Gift wrapped an’ all.” Louis pointed to his jumper, designed to look like a Christmas present.


End file.
